negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Mars Attack vs Mahora Mage Order
Day 3 Final Event 7:30pm (started at 6:30 instead) finished before 10pm Was originally meant to be Hide-and-Seek due to the previous year's Tag event going out of hand. Sponsored by the Yukihiro group. Mars Attack vrs Mahora Mage Order A survival shooting game Public announcer was Ayaka Yukihiro. Website was desinged by Chisame Hasegawa. Robes are encanted to prevent common injuries common from such events like tripping or falling. Student participants would be members of the Knights Brigade. A maximum of two handheld weapons per participant. to reload, chant a spell at the center of the defence checkpoints. Specifically created to affect magical automa and golemns without affecting biological, might have been used to fight doll-users to Evangeline. The magic teachers and staff act as Hero Units arriving to assist the Knights Brigade (they are exempt from prizes and point accumulation) UN Mars Force Aerial Drones 2,500 "Tanaka" foot soldiers (original Tanaka was powered by an electricity cable, the army is powered by the World Tree) Tanks (take 8 bazooka shots to bring down) Super Buchiana Multi-legged Cannon (with BCTL (Bullet of Compulsary Time Leap)) 6 Giant "Demon Gods" (originally demons that were sealed away under the academy and reused by Chao through science to further amplify the magical encantation)(Chachamaru hacked the school mainframe and lowered the barrier so that the giants can move)(not as strong as Ryoumen Sukuna no Kami that was faced in Kyoto) Mass-produced "Chachamaru" sisters (close range combat programs installed in bodies built to be used by Chachamaru) Enemies emerge from the Mahora Lake. As penance for working with Chao, Kazumi acts as the announcer during the event. Robots are equipped with stripper beams and 3 hour time-alteration bullets (gattling gun) The enemy's target is the world tree, participants are to split into six groups and defend six areas; the World Tree Plaza, the Tatsumiya Shrine South Gate, the Engineering Department Central Park, Viertel AM See Plaza, Mahora Internation University High School, Female Ordinary Course Ection Auxiliary Worhsip Hall. Top rankers will receive luxurious rewards, however, if the defence point you belong to is overrun by the enemy, you lose and are exempt from prizes. Mahora bell tower is used to signal the beginning of the event. Participants include the Military Research Club If hit, return to checkpoints to get new robes and weapons. Minus 50points for each hit. Phone and telepathic communications are blocked by Chao. After the hero units were "delt with" by Mana Tatsumiya, Chao announced herself to the participants as the leader of the Mars Army, revealing the new bullets as an instant disqualification rule if hit. (comically she also advertised the Chao Bao Zi and the Mahora Engineering Department as sponsers for the creation of the "event's" robot army as a commercial at the end of the announcement) As a counter to Chao's announcement, Kazumi announces a bounty in prize money and points to the person who finds Chao (non-participants are also alloud to join in the bounty) Tatsumiya Shrine was the first area to fall to the Giant Demon God Rankings 4th Yuna Akashi (300 food tickets) 7th Goutokuji Kaoru (30 food tickets) Chizuru got the bounty prize for discovering Chao Lingshen's blimp Picnic party after the event (participants went overboard and started fighting each other until Takahata intervened) Category:Events